Full Circle Rain
by Scarlytte Leigh
Summary: Two times, one dream. A certain mazoku slowly goes mad, a modern woman questions her sanity...What happens when two times meet? Based on Xellos and my own charachter Kirra...The rating is a just in case...I don't know where this will go....
1. Prologue

Prologue -  
  
It was happening again. That damnable dream. But it was oh so sweet. He could see her, touch her skin, take in her scent, even hold her in his arms. The problem however was the dream always took place in an impossible time. The buildings, clothes, and even the music and food was different there. So much different than anything he'd seen during his long and often tiresome exsistance. Why was it always the same? Night after night it was always the same. But oh, if she were real. If the dreams were something more than subconscious torture. What bliss that would be. Moaning softly in his sleep, his desire playing hell with him as it always did when this dream came to torment him, he feels her. In his darkened room, in a lonely bed, a longing mozaku reaches out for something and someone who will never be there. A thin sheen of sweat breaks upon his pale flesh as the moonlight dances unlovingly upon his silken amethyst hair. Feeling his hands empty, he curls himself into a little ball, and in his sleep cries tears unshed for hundreds of years. Alone in a dark room, a lonely mazoku awakens, angrily wiping the aggravating tears from his glittering eyes. In a darkened room, in a far away land, in an impossible time, on a forgotten island...a lonely mozaku screams...... 


	2. Sketches of the Heart

Chapter 1 - Sketches of the Heart -  
  
She twitched in her sleep, her dreams erotic and frightening. A loud buzzing coming out of nowhere invaded her dreams and the dreamer slowly awakened. Groaning she rolls over and beats the offensive alarm clock into submission, pulling the blankets over her head, and wishing for three more hours of sleep. Six in the morning was way to early to have to get up. Pulling the covers from her face she turns her head and gives the alarm clock a less than loving look. Groaning once more she crawls out of bed and stretches, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sighing softly to herself, the dream still occupying her mind, she goes to the window and opens the drapes instantly blinded by the intensity of the early summer sun. "GAH!", she says to herself, her eyes still recovering from the shock of the sudden light. Shuffling off to the bathroom she takes a quick shower, still trying to shake the remnants of the dream from her still sleepy mind. 'My therapist would have a field day with this last one.', she thinks to herself. Turning off the water, she steps out of the shower and covers herself with a big fluffy purple towel. Water still dripping from her body she walks out into the kitchen to see if any coffee has been made. "Good Morning Kirra!" She cringes at her sisters' cheerful greeting, answering back with a soft growl. Moving over to the cabinet, she opens it and pulls out her favorite coffee cup with "Touch my coffee, I'll eat your liver" written on it and pours herself a cup, leaning against the counter sipping it silently.  
  
"You know Kirra, you don't have to be so rude in the mornings.", her little sister whined over her bowl of froot-loops.   
  
"Yeah well I'm nocturnal and I don't do mornings. You should know that by now. You've been living with me for what? Four months now?", inhaling the life giving scent of caffeine and taking another sip she gives her little sister a tired grin.  
  
Giggling in response her sister tosses a dry froot-loop at her. "I keep forgetting that you're not even remotely alive when you haven't had your coffee yet."  
  
Bats away the froot-loop and starts laughing. "You got that right sister!" Setting down the coffee cup, and leaping over the little dining island in the kitchen, makes a grab at her sister. Both of them falling to the ground laughing. Tickling her little sister Sadie relentlessly, the two of them roll around on the floor for awhile mock fighting, before Kirra looked at the clock and sighed. "I've got to get ready for work or I'll be late, and you little girl need to get your butt off to school." Playfully shoves her sister towards the door, stopping to pick up the towel that fell off of her during the play fighting and put it back on.   
  
"Do you have your key? Because I'm going to be late tonight. I have that appointment remember?" Sticking her tongue out, Sadie grabs her backpack and heads out the door. "You forget I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. And yes I know where all the food and emergency numbers are. Just don't forget your cell phone this time, ok" "Ok, ok I'll remember it. Sheesh forget my phone once and you don't let me forget it. Now go to school before you are late. I'll see you later tonight. And for the love of god, no arguing with the teachers! I don't care how right you are!" Giving a cross eyed look to her big sister, Sadie closes the door and heads off to school.   
  
Leaning against the door she sighs and goes back to the kitchen to retrieve her cup of coffee before even contemplating getting ready for work. She still had another hour and a half before she had to go, but wanted some quiet time before hand. Moving to the living room and settling down on the couch, she grabs her sketch pad and goes to work on an image from her latest dream. Carefully her pencil moves across the smooth paper, drawing each strand of his hair lovingly and patiently. Pausing to look at the basic outline she sighs and turns on some music before going back to her task. Each curve, each line that makes up his sleeping form perfect and gentle. The lines that make up the sheet barely covering his pale body delicate and soft. Finally she moves to finish the face. Each stroke of the pencil lovingly placed. The soft line of his cheek, the full pout of his lips, the long lashes on closed eyes. She looks at the picture with the realization that she's never seen this mystery mans eyes open. Sighing softly she looks at the clock and mumbles to herself. 'Well it's not like I can't play hooky. It is my store. I think the florists can survive a day without me.' Smiling to herself she picks up the phone and calls her store and calls in sick. It's not like they can argue with her. She is the owner.   
  
Standing and going back into the kitchen to pour another cup of coffee she muses over her dream lover. Leaning against the counter she closes her eyes and smiles. Picturing every detail of this mysterious purple haired angel that haunts her dreams. Even now, hours from waking, she can still feel his skin, hear his soft even breath as he sleeps deeply, the way his silken hair falls from her fingers when she caresses the beautiful tresses. Lost in thought she almost drops her coffee cup when the shrill ring of the phone pierces the silence of the small apartment. Cursing silently to herself, a little upset at having her daydream ruined, she puts down her coffee and picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Kirra?"  
  
"What happened?" Sadie winces at her sisters' miffed tone.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I was just wondering if you would come and have lunch with me. I called the store, and they told me you were at home sick. So, I'm assuming you're playing hooky from work."  
  
Kirra nods and then realizes that can't be seen over the phone and says, "Yeah. I had a bad night, and didn't feel like dealing with the general population today. What time is lunch?"  
  
"Gee and you always get on me for skipping school. Great example you're setting for me sis. Anyway, lunch is at twelve thirty. So you've got about three hours to get here."  
  
Kirra looked at the clock and blinked. Had she really been drawing for almost two hours? Well as they say, time flies when you're having fun. Or drooling over your dream guy. A small blush creeps into her cheeks at her private thought glad her sister wasn't there to see it. "Yeah sure I'll be there. See ya then sis. Oh! What would you like me to bring?"  
  
"Oh the standard. Surprise me. See ya soon!" She holds the phone in her hand for a second listening to the dial tone before placing it back on the receiver. 'How does she do that? So damn cheerful all the time.'   
  
Grumbling to herself she decides to get dressed, and seeing how she's playing hooky today she can go casual for once. Walking back into the bedroom, she tosses the mostly dry towel onto the bed and goes to the closet. 'Looking for something to wear can be such a nightmare sometimes.' Finally choosing a very pale lilac silk t-shirt, and brand new black jeans, she gets dressed. Standing before the mirror she smiles. Running a brush quickly through her long ruby hair, and applying just a touch of mascara and light pink lip gloss, she smiles approvingly at her image in the mirror.   
  
Looking at the clock she sees she still has time and decides to work on her latest picture a bit more before meeting her sister for lunch. Getting a fresh cup of coffee she goes back to the couch and starts work on the colors. Just purple. His hair, god his gorgeous hair. She can feel it now. Thick and soft, falling through her fingers like strands of liquid silk. Laying back on the couch and admiring her work, gently touching the picture, feeling him in her mind. Never has she seen him, nor does she know if he exists, but still she knows every detail of his body. Every feel, texture, scent. She knows his body like she knows her own. Tears well up in her deep grey eyes, threatening to spill over onto her beautiful dream. Holding the book close to her chest she cries, her heart breaking as she realizes she is in love with a man she will never know, never hold, never even see. A man that probably doesn't even exsist outside her own mind. The tears fall, trailing their way down her cheeks, until no more tears can be shed. Holding the picture even tighter, she cried herself to sleep...  
  
*~*~*~  
  
AN - Chapter 2 is in progress, however I am suffering a fit of writers' block so please forgive me if it takes awhile. I swear Chapter 2 will be up here. 


	3. Torments of the Nonexsistant Heart

Chapter 2 - Torments of the Nonexsistant Heart -  
  
He lay in bed for hours as the sun rose, shaking off a sleep he didn't usually need. Sleep, true human sleep,   
  
was becomming more and more frequent and needed of late. It was a fact that left him unnerved to say the least. Mazoku   
  
rarely, if at all, ever slept. For him to be sleeping like this night after night, something had to be wrong. Sighing   
  
sadly to himself, a forced realization invaded his mind. He didn't need the sleep. He wanted it. No, he craved it. Like   
  
every mazoku craved the negative emotions of humans, he craved the dreams that came to him each time he closed his eyes.   
  
He reveled in the sights of such an impossible place. The smells, the sounds. Things he knew could not possibly exsist,   
  
yet for him to dream them so strongly, he knew the must. And the woman. So perfect, like a being created from chaos itself.   
  
He could feel her breath every time he dreamed. So warm, so inviting, and so terribly...human. Her eyes were beautiful,   
  
like the dawn of a stormy morning. Her hair shining like moonbeams on crimson silk. Her so pale skin, flawless and touched   
  
by the reverent kisses of the moon. She was beauty incarnate. A goddess more perfect than L-sama herself. Not that he would   
  
voice that opinion out loud, but an opinion he could not change. Not willingly at least.   
  
Sighing softly to himself he turned in the massive bed to study the light comming in through the open doors of the   
  
balcony. The patterns of the golden beams dancing on the marble floor made him envision his lovely dream goddess bathed in   
  
those same beams. Surrounded by lush, full pillows, his goddess lounging upon them languidly. The warm beams caressing her   
  
flawless, pale flesh as he bathed her youthful form in tender, yet passionate kisses. Growling softly he closes his mind to   
  
the vision. This woman, this unreal and thus unattainable woman, kept tormenting him. HIM! The destroyer of nearly all of   
  
the Golden Dragons, brought to his knees by an illusion. But such a beautiful hallucination. Sitting up almost violently, he   
  
scowls and looks around the room. Several underlings had gathered to watch the seeming fall of their higher up. Grinning   
  
almost sweetly, he quickly dispatched a handfull of them with a simple look. The rest left cowering in eachothers shadows.   
  
Standing quickly, the sheets from the bed trailing almost like amethyst liquid down his lithe body, "Like her sweet caress"  
  
he thinks to himself. Shaking off the thought he stalks over to the huddled mass of underlings and snatches up one of the   
  
more solid ones. Shaking the disgusting lesser being violently, he scowls, a dark unearthly fire alighting within his eyes,  
  
demanding with his actions to know the reason for such an interruption.  
  
Cowering in the harsh grip, the underling attempts a response. An imposiblity due to the tight grip on its throat by   
  
the clearly irate general/priest. Lessening his grip a bit, Xellos waits impatiently for the annoying little shadow to regain  
  
its breath and speak. Each moment passing, causing his anger to build, his temper bubble to nearly uncontrollable levels.   
  
Giving the annoyance another harsh shake a cruel smile cuts into his face as he grows tired of waiting and disentgrates the  
  
thing with a thought. Turning on the remaining few, hedless of his nudity, and pulls himself to an arrogant height. His cool  
  
amethyst eyes slowly open and he looks down upon them, silently daring them to not answer. Creeping forward tentatively, one  
  
small, shaking shadow looks up at the infuriated being. Swallowing hard it looks around briefly before returning its gaze to  
  
the seemingly calm mazoku towering above it. "Our Mistress wishes a word with you Xellos, General/Preist of Zelas the   
  
Beastmaster." Wringing its hands nervously, he hopes the use of title and the polite tone would be enough to spare its   
  
small life this once. A familiar smirk crept onto Xellos' lips as he looked down at the being before blasting the others   
  
behind it, leaving it quite alone with him. Quick realization comes over it as slitted eyes fix a cold gaze upon it.   
  
Bowing lightly the rarely brave underling made a hasty exit, a hollow laugh resounding after it.  
  
Quickly dressing with a thought, Xellos vanishes from his room to reappear before the door leading to the Beastmasters''  
  
throne room. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, the shock of the action making him shake his head lightly. He's never  
  
needed to prepare himself for a visit to Juu ou-sama, what was so different now? Opening the door silently, he slips   
  
through closing it behind him, and walking over to kneel before his Mistress, head lowered in perfect respect. The mazoku   
  
lord lounged in her throne, looking at her favorite 'pet' with an amused gaze, a small trail of smoke falling from her   
  
lips as she regarded him with a curiosity she had never bestowed upon him since his creation. Chancing a brave glance up,   
  
his customary smile locked in place, he quickly lowers his head and addresses his creator with reverent tones. "You   
  
summoned me Mistress?"  
  
Shifting a bit in her throne, Zelas lets out a throaty laugh, taking another slight pull from her ever present   
  
cigarette and blowing little smoke rings in his direction before speaking. "Yes little Xellos I did." Sliding slowly from   
  
her throne she moves to him and kneels down taking his face gently in her hand and raising his face to study it. "Your   
  
actions of late have me a bit worried my pet. Why is it you sleep so often? What troubles you so that your attentions have   
  
been diverted from your usual task of keeping track of one Lina Inverse?" Caressing his cheeks almost lovingly, Xellos  
  
stills himself at the sudden and strangely tender touch. 'What is she up to?' he thinks to himself, not daring to ask such  
  
a blatant question. His thoughts cast over various different points he could say, different reasons without the full truth.  
  
Keeping secrets was what she had created him for so it was expected to keep some from her. He kept his expression as he   
  
normally would, the trickster mask that he wore so often. "I had thought it would allow me to better understand the mortal   
  
mind if I slept for a few nights." Which was true, if he slept more then he could understand the cycle of awareness and   
  
sleep that they went through, it would further his abilities to manipulate them. He let no emotions betray his thoughts,   
  
except for the normal tone that he always had, happpy and friendly seeming.  
  
Giving a small laugh, Zelas gave his cheek a soft pat and stood moving back to her throne and falling into it   
  
gracefully. Studying him for a moment longer, a sly smile forms on her lips and she takes another slow pull from her   
  
cigarette, the smoke escaping from her mouth as she speaks, "Just the response I would expect from you." Positioning   
  
herself on her throne, legs dangling over one side, her head resting lightly on the other, she takes her eyes from him  
  
and looks at the celing as she continues. "Now, tell me why this little experiment of yours should prevent you from doing   
  
your duties." The cloud of smoke that was always floating about Zelas-sama's head because of her little habbit seemed to be  
  
darker now, almost as though it was reacting to the situation. Turning his head up to where she was sitting and continuing   
  
his normal smile as he hears her question and only taking a moment to respond, knowing that he had to word this correctly   
  
or he would be punished badly. "Juu ou-sama, I haven't been faltering in my duties, I only sleep when Lina-tachi sleeps,   
  
and to make sure that I don't miss anything I leave a small amount of myself behind to observe."   
  
Her smile widened at the carefully worded reply, and she fixed her gaze back upon him. She would keep him kneeling   
  
there for as long as it was necessary to get the words she truly wanted to fall from his lips. Something was distracting   
  
him, but she felt no reason to pull the information from him by means of torture. Some things, she had learned, had to be  
  
given freely. Seeing as she allowed him a great deal of freedom as it was, how could she hold this to seperate standards?  
  
She was of course his Mistress and could just demand the truth, but where would the fun in that be? These little dances of  
  
theirs amused her, and she had found a great opportunity here. Rolling his words in her mind she took another drag from the  
  
cigarette, fully exhaling the smoke before speaking. Knowing that her silence was unnerving him slightly. "But it would   
  
seem that you leave a piece of yourself elsewhere as well. Where is that place Xellos? What is so important that you would  
  
risk angering me and dividing yourself so?"  
  
Mentally his eyes widen in worry, she wasn't letting it go, this wasn't good. Keeping his expression the same as he   
  
heard her words. Slightly taken back by them. Thinking to himself 'Another part of me is elsewhere? Well that would explain   
  
the dreams... but still... how is it possible? That place is impossible.' He smiles up at her speaking calmly as he answers.  
  
"I wasn't aware of that loss of myself, where that place is I do not know." He was speaking the full truth this time,   
  
hiding nothing in that statement. He had no idea where the piece of himself had gone and he hadn't known he had lost it as   
  
he made up for any lost energy by simply feeding off of Zelgadis or Filia. He wonders how a bit of him could have gotten so   
  
far away. He tried not to move, as his mind started reeling. He watched his Mistress carefully, hoping for some sign of what  
  
she was thinking. Her smile gave nothing away, her eyes sparkling a bit. Was it laughter? One could never be sure with  
  
Juu ou-sama. Waving her hand in a dismissive gesture she continued to watch him, it had made him uncomfortable that she had  
  
known about this. She was pleased by that fact. One always had to keep the subordinates on their toes. Finally sitting up in  
  
her throne she motions to a chair beside her and smiles warmly. An intricate tea set appearing to float between them. Taking  
  
a cup she pours a bit and hands him the cup and taking the other for herself. Settling back in her throne she studies him   
  
carefully with serious eyes. "Tell me Xellos, what is this place like, and how do you visit it without my knowing of it?"  
  
Sipping the tea slowly she fixes him with a cool gaze, there would be no more dancing now. She was genuinely concerned for   
  
her general/priest, and she wanted any and all information she could get from him without threat of torture. "How long has   
  
this been going on?"  
  
He looks at her with wide shock filled eyes. She was making him sit near her, and it would look extremely bad if he   
  
refused. Standing slowly he walks towards the throne and finds himself sitting down in the chair beside it, keeping up   
  
appearances as though he wasn't worried. Taking the tea she offered him and sipping from the cup with a smile. "It's   
  
indescribable, nothing like what's in this world. As for how I visit it? I do not know. This has been happening for only a   
  
few nights as far as I know." He trails off for a moment lost in memories of recent dreaming. Bringing himself back to the  
  
situation at hand he looks at his Mistress, his customary smile belying his nervousness. "Is there something wrong   
  
Zelas-sama?" He decided to at least throw one question back at her, if he was going to give up this much information all at   
  
once, she should at least tell him something in return, but he was half expecting to see his own favorite phrase forming on   
  
her lips. But that's not what he saw, to his surprise Zelas was silent, her face a mask of soft concern. His Mistress was   
  
lost in thought, gaze far away and distant, using her finger to stir her rapidly cooling tea, brow furrowed lightly in   
  
frustration. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she turns to him, her eyes narrowing with a touch of anger as he seems   
  
to dance around her questions, and him asking her one in return. Shaking off the anger and sighing, she takes a sip of her   
  
tea and turns the full intensity of her gaze upon him. "I suppose it's only fair that you ask a question of me. But I can't   
  
answer it unless you tell me everything about this place." Studying him closely she tries to read him, but failing for some   
  
reason. Sitting back in her throne she puffs on her cigarette, letting the smoke out in an aggrivated sigh before continuing.   
  
"I've recently been given some information I can only seem to confirm with your help. Just this once I will ask nicely. Tell   
  
me everything you can about this place you go to. When do you go to it?"  
  
He watched his Mistress carefully, an eyebrow raising at how the Beastmaster was acting, so different from her   
  
normal attitude. It was interesting that she had turned his question around on him, baiting him with further information. A  
  
tempting trade. Finishing his tea slowly, he could tell that now wasn't the time to hide details, that was, unless he   
  
wanted to be thrown into that new device that Zelas-sama had created a short while ago. She called it a sensory deprevation   
  
chamber. Looking down and studying the empty cup, he speaks after a few moments. "Tis a jungle of metal, noisy and rude,   
  
chaos seems to rule all but there aren't any mazoku, ryuzoku, or shinzoku present. A time of mortals without magic, science   
  
seems to be extremely advanced." Pausing for a moment, he once again finds himself thinking of his dream woman. Yes, she   
  
was his. Something of his own, his own private thought. Shaking his head he smiles once more and continues, "When do I go?   
  
I go there when I sleep. It's like a boost of negative energy from all the people who are so misrable." He didn't mention   
  
anything about her, about the mystery woman that he always was with. To be with a mortal, no matter how lovely would be   
  
punishable, or Zelas-sama would kill the woman, he couldn't risk that. Real or not, he couldn't risk his one happiness.  
  
His voice trailed off a bit and he sat silently, waiting. Zelas gave him a dark smile watching him carefully. Something  
  
about his reaction to this place intrigued her, and seemed to soften him. Shaking her head at the thoughts brewing in her   
  
head her smile turned serious as she rolled the information in her mind. He had seen it then. But why him? Why no other?   
  
Strange as it seemed, she was slightly jealous of her little pet. He had seen things that she had only been told about. She  
  
cut her jealousy short, giving him a long cold stare. "Xellos, the place you've just described....exsists" She nearly  
  
whispered the last, the thought still unnerved her. That theirs wasn't the only universe out there. L-sama had to have known  
  
of Xellos' dreams, or else she wouldn't have been given this information. It would seem that Xellos had a new mission. She  
  
watched him closely, his reaction making her smile a bit. The news unnerved him, that was good. It unnerved her as well.   
  
Sitting lower in her throne she spoke the words the Mother of All gave her no choice to speak. "You will be leaving me for  
  
a time. L-sama has told me of this place, she wants you to investigate. I wish I knew why you were granted these "dreams",   
  
but you have been and L-sama intends to put that to use." Straightening herself in her throne she cast a dark and long  
  
look upon him, sighing almost sadly as she reached out and caressed his cheek lightly. "Now go, prepare. You leave me   
  
in the morning. Do not fail me. Do not dissapoint me. Now go." Giving a slight wave of her hand she dismissed him,   
  
watching him as he gave a slight bow and dissapeared, her eyes growing sad, her voice soft as she whispered to the now   
  
empty room. "Don't get lost there my child. Your crimson beauty awaits you...."  
  
Reappearing in his room he fairly skipped through the mass expanse of his quarters. He all but ignored the underlings   
  
that had taken refuge in a far corner upon his return. Fixing them with a cool, but surprisingly joyous glance, they   
  
dissapeared instantly. This happy version of Xellos scaring them more than his usual cruel demeanor. He whirled around the   
  
room, his cloak flowing behind him as he danced happily. Stopping short he realized that he was indeed happy. Strange as it   
  
was, he was actually happy to be leaving everything he had known. It meant that he could seek her out. Seek out the woman   
  
who had in an instant become the most real thing to him. But first...First he had to let her know he was comming.   
  
Undoubtedly she felt as he did. At least, he hoped so. She was always so tender in his dreams, caring, loving, and warm. So   
  
very warm. Warmth enough to melt the ice that was his mazoku heart. He would finally touch that porcelain flesh, kiss those  
  
strawberry lips, run his fingers through silken hair so very near the color of blood. Darkening the room, his clothes   
  
vanished with a thought, and he litterally hopped into bed, almost to excited to sleep. Stretching out beneath the sheets he  
  
thinks to himself, 'This must be what opening a present is like for humans. Anticipating, trying to be patient, but the   
  
excitement, the wonder....Oh thank you L-sama, thank you whoever created this other world. Thank you, thank you, thank   
  
you!' Curling against a pillow, he smiled his first genuine smile letting his sparkling amythest depths slowly close.  
  
Willing himself to sleep was no easy task. His mind kept racing with all sorts of thoughts as he lay still forcing his body  
  
to relax into the pattern of sleep. He had to seek her out, and if the timing was right, he should find her dreaming too.   
  
He had to find her, and he would....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN - Ok people, sorry that took so long. Writers' block can be a pain, but with the help of a VERY good friend, part 2 is   
  
now completed. Enjoy! And thank you for being so patient. Thoughts are already building for part 3 but I think you can see  
  
where that is going. A very big THANK YOU, to my purplyness. He helped me write the Xel parts of the conversation. Actually,  
  
he pretty much wrote the Xel parts of the conversation, I just edited them with my own little twists. *gives a super happy  
  
flying tackle snuggle glomp to her partner in crime* Thank you again!!!! 


End file.
